


Last Sunny Days

by justrustme (alljustgonetohell)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/M, Relaxing, Talking, i've loved this pairing ever since i heard of it, morbid feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustgonetohell/pseuds/justrustme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Tavros enjoy a day in a dream bubble, aware that it is one of their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Sunny Days

Feferi leaned back and looked up at the cracks criss crossing the sky of their dream bubble. 

“It's all going to fall apart soon, you know,” she said idly, taking Tavros's hand. 

“How do you even know? If she's not talking to you anymore,” Tavros asked, squeezing her hand lightly. 

“I just do! Trust me. It's all going to go reely bad soon.”

“Then we should...enjoy this together.”

Tavros wrapped his arm around Feferi's shoulders and pulled her against him. Sometimes even touching her made him nervous, and she knew it.

“I never cared about anemone of that, you know.” 

“I know. It's not that. You're so wonderful. I don't...think I deserve you.”

Feferi laughed. She rolled over and kissed his cheek. “Don't be stupid! Anyway, we're all going to be dead soon, so it doesn't matter who deserves what.” 

“But...”

Feferi kissed him again, this time on the corner of his mouth. Then she sat up and flicked the end of his horn. “Let's swim!” She took off for the water. They'd selected this particular dream bubble for the water. She got in a few steps and then turned to see that he hadn't moved. “Aren't you coming? Come on with me!”

“I like watching you.”

Feferi was a sight, too. She was in deep enough that the water grabbed the ends of her skirt and pulled it back and forth around her legs. She herself was as gorgeous as ever, truly the pinnacle of trolldom. Around her, the flashing light from the cracks in reality itself reflected off the waves as the crested against her legs and spent themselves on the beach by Tavros's metal feet.

“You're no fin!” Feferi kicked water at him. It didn't reach. 

“I'll sink!”

Feferi stomped her foot and crossed her arms, shaking her mane of hair. 

“I will!” Tavros patted his metal thigh. It made an echoing, hollow noise. 

“Oh come on!” She raced towards him and grabbed his hand. Tavros was heavy, but Feferi was strong. Ridiculously strong. Equius strong. She managed to pull him to his feet, scattering sand everywhere. “COME ON!” she said again, when he dug in his feet, laughing. “It's pointless to resist!” She turned around and started walking, refusing to let go of his hand.

“Fefffff, I will sink!” 

“We're gonna die anyway.” She kept pulling and Tavros was forced to start walking or faceplant in the sand and be dragged. 

She stopped and let him go when they got up to their waists. “Are you drowning?” she asked, laughing, wrapping her arms around him. “Tavros, can you still breathe?” She peppered his neck with kisses. 

“I think I am okay,” Tavros said, pulling her close, even as he felt himself sink deep into the sand. 

“That's betta!” She stroked his cheek, and then wrapped one hand around his massive horn, pulling him close. “Everyfin is more fun in the water.”

Tavros held her close as thunder boomed through the sky and another set of cracks stretched their way through the distance, unseen by the two trolls enjoying their last days together.


End file.
